Aiden's Secret
by pigtailedprincess
Summary: Aiden-verse. Aiden's deep dark secret. Warning: Self harm and Eating disorder mention as well as spanking
1. Chapter 1

Aiden had a secret, secret that no ten year old should have, secret that was falling apart before her very eyes.

"Aiden I'm waiting." Her father tapped his foot.

Aiden had just been hauled out of the motel's bathroom by her ear. She had slipped up, forgotten to lock the bathroom door, so when her father had walked in to use the head he had found her with rolled up sleeves, cut up arms, her fingers down her throat, and her head over the toilet; emptying the contents of her stomach. A sharp smack to her butt brought her back to real time.

"Aiden, do you want to ass warming before or after your explanation? Cause I'm pretty sure you want it after, girly." Her father's tone was grim, and her older brothers aged twenty and sixteen had the sense to make not a sound.

"Daddy?" Aiden's voice was hardly above a whisper. "I need help."

Her father knelt down to her level, "Aiden sweetheart, what's wrong? Why are you cutting up your arms? Why are you throwing up?"

"I'm fat. I'm ugly. I'm dumb. I'm worthless. No one needs me. I eat to much. I'd be doing better good being dead." Aiden's voice was stony.

"Aiden Anne Winchester. You are not fat. You are beautiful. You are not dumb, in fact you're very from it. You are not worthless. Your brothers and I need just to name a few. You eat fine. And you most definitely do more good alive." He father sighed, kissing her forehead. "Now, sugar, I'm gonna have to do something you won't like now."

"Spank me," Aiden's hands moved down to the button on her jeans.

"Not quite, more like lose the top and the pants, gotta see how much hurting yourself you've been doing." His voice was calm and reassuring.

Aiden slipped off her jeans, her upper thighs still hidden by her long shirt.

"Top too."

"Yes sir…" Aiden slowly removed the long sleeved shirt, to reveal scarred thighs, arms, and stomach.

"Shit babe." That was Dean.

Aiden promptly burst into tears. "Daddy, I wanna die."

Her father scooped her up and held her, "Hush baby girl, it's all gonna be ok. I promise."

After a lot of crying and a lot of reassuring, John set Aiden down in front of him. "Ok baby girl, we gotta talk."

"Yes sir." Aiden's voice was shy and scared.

"There is to be no more of this. Understood? You have a problem you come to one of us. And Aiden, someone is gonna check you at least once a week, and I swear girl, if I so much as find a scratch that didn't come from a hunt you will find yourself over my knee faster than you can imagine." Her father sighed.

"Yes sir. Understood." Aiden said quietly.

"And you will eat all of what is put in front of you unless you're sick, and you are not allowed to go to the bathroom for at least an hour post eating. If I catch you making yourself throw up, you will again find yourself over my knee, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal sir." Aiden bit her lip, then she ran into her father's arms and began to cry again.

"Shh, it's ok, what's wrong Aiden?" John asked.

"Am I in trouble now Daddy?" She cried.

"Even though you lied and said you just had to take a piss, we're gonna let it slide this time, so no, no you aren't if anyone is in trouble it's me, for not noticing something was wrong." He sighed.

"Yes sir, it isn't your fault though Daddy, you taught me to lie well." Aiden smiled softly.

"To anyone but your family correct?" John asked.

"Yes sir…" Aiden lowered her head.

"Did you expect to be in trouble, Aiden?" He questioned.

"Yes sir…" Aiden sighed, "I thought you'd yell lots."

"Just relax Aiden, it's all ok. I'm not mad at you. But starting tonight, all your weapons are getting taken away at home and only given back for leaving the motel and hunting," John clarified.

"Yes sir." Aiden grumbled.

"Good girl, now don't you fret, Daddy's gonna take care of you."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school Aiden was fed up, bratty peers, annoying teachers, and things she didn't want to do. She politely excused herself to the bathroom, where she sat on the toilet and rolled up her sleeve.

"No." She said to herself.

"You know you want to you worthless pig." Her brain seemed to yell.

"Stop it." She growled.

"Come on you fuck up. Just cut already." Her brain responded.

Aiden burst into tears, and reluctantly took her Swiss Army knife out of her pocket, she opened it and dragged the blade across her pale flesh. A line of red appeared, soon more and more red came up, Aiden blotted it with some toilet paper, then placed a band aid over the wound. She sighed and pocketed the knife and rolled down her sleeve, she put on a fake smile and returned to school.

At home, Dad was out on a hunt, and Dean, with a concussion preventing him from hunting, wrapped the girl in a hug when she and Sam walked in the door from school.

"Hey kiddos, how was school?" Dean asked the duo.

"Good," Sam said, "Got a term paper to finish though." Sam sat down at the table and opened a history book and set to writing.

"Icky," Aiden sighed.

"Why so?" Dean asked.

"Just school in general being icky, when is Daddy coming home?" Aiden questioned.

"Sometime this week, sugar, told me to take special care of you." Dean smiled.

"I'm fine," Aiden lied.

"Good." Dean said, "Hand them over though."

"Hand what over?" Aiden asked.

"All the weaponry and various contents of your pockets," Dean grimaced.

"Do I gotta?" Aiden asked nibbling on her lip.

"Yup," Dean smirked, "Arms up, we're doing this the hard way little sister."

Aiden reluctantly raised her arms and let Dean pat her down, pulling out her knife, wallet, lighter, and cell phone.

"What do I get back?" Aiden wondered aloud.

"Nothing until you leave to house sugar." Dean said.

"Damn it." Aiden mumbled.

"What was that babe?" Dean asked, Dad tone coming through.

"Nothing, Dean." Aiden replied quickly.

"That's what I thought. Now ditch the clothes and let's get this over with." Dean groaned.

"Do we gotta?" Aiden asked.

"Yup. Now drop em'" Dean ordered. Aiden removed her jeans and when she took off her hoodie Dean stopped her and gestured to the band aid. "What's that?"

"Nothing, Dean." Aiden said.

"Uh hunh." Dean nodded. "And, why pray tell, wasn't it there yesterday?"

"I dunno." Aiden replied.

"And there's been no hunting or fighting which leaves you hurting yourself as the only answer, girly." Dean frowned, sitting down on the edge of a bed.

"No…" Aiden trailed off.

"Do we want to add lying to the offenses?" Dean asked.

"No." Aiden sighed.

"Then talk to me," Dean said, pulling Aiden into his lap.

"I was done. Done with school, done with people. Done with everything." Aiden buried her head in Dean's shoulder.

"Shh, it's all ok, Aide, all ok." Dean rubbed circles on the little girl's back.

"No! It isn't, Dean, I'm gonna be in trouble now." Aiden pouted.

"Yep. Shoulda called me or something, hunh?" Dean sighed, "Aide, you heard Dad, remember what was gonna happen if you hurt yourself again?"

Aiden nodded.

"Care to share with the class?" Dean asked.

"I'd get a spanking…" Aiden stared at her toes.

"Yup." Dean grimaced. "And Dad's not home so-"

"So I don't have to get one!" Aiden said looking up.

"Nope. Means I gotta give it out, sugar." Dean sighed.

"Dean! No!" Aiden cried. It wasn't that Dean had never had to spank Aiden before, in fact it had happened many times what with Aiden being ten years younger, but with Dean she could maybe, almost persuade him to not give it to her.

"Aiden. Sorry babe, but you heard Dad and now you've heard me. Over my lap, now." Dean ordered.

"Can I at least put my pants back on?" Aiden asked, backing up out of Dean's grip.

"When have anyone of us gotten spanked with our pants up? No. Now come on, over my lap. Cause if I have to come get you it won't be pretty." Dean sighed.

"Yes sir…" Aiden walked back over slowly, and allowed Dean to lay her over his lap. A shower of sharp smacks quickly fell upon Aiden's bum and sit spots. "OW! Dean!"

"Sorry sugar." Dean said, and a little later he let her up, and let her cry into his shoulder as he rubbed circles on her back.

"Ow." Aiden mumbled.

"I love you sweetie," Dean said.

"I know," Aiden replied, "my ass still hurts though."

"Butt. And sorry, but you heard the man, and you know you could have called me." Dean smiled, tousling her hair.

"Uh guys. Kill it with the mush and smacks. I'm trying to write a paper here." Sam groaned.


End file.
